


Lean On Me

by nightshaaades



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Denial, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tutoring, basically just klug being stubborn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshaaades/pseuds/nightshaaades
Summary: Klug had been assigned to teach Sig the lessons he missed in class, but tonight brings a new challenge. A new learning experience, not just for Sig, but for Klug to figure out as well.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i'm VERY rusty with writing and not the most eloquent when it comes to arranging sentences. but fuck it, it was 5 am and i wanted to get this idea out into text
> 
> please tell me if i made any mistakes or if any sentences seems weird! or if i should add any extra tags bc i'm very bad at tagging my fics :')

Sig.

Sig, Sig, Sig. It was always that one boy slacking behind in class, always staring out the window or falling asleep in the middle of a lecture. Sig was the type of boy to nod along to what you were telling him, then ask you to repeat it all over once you were finished.

Either way, it was once again up to Klug's duty as the smartest student to tutor Sig on what he had missed.Sometimes he'd actually follow along, but most often he got distracted or was completely ignorant about the subject. Each session was a challenge, but since his teacher made these an impromptu add-on to his grade, Klug steeled himself and tried to be as patient as possible with the bug boy.

Unfortunately, Sig didn't seem to be having any of this.

His writing was a scrawl, he skipped over large (and important!) words, had major key points fly over his head when being demonstrated to, and worst of all, he'd always try to change the subject to something unrelated. It was almost as if he wanted to weasel himself out of his situation, his topics ranging from vast concepts to something as boring as rocks he saw.

Klug sighed as he ran through all of these thoughts in his mind, closing his book and taking a moment to breathe. His classmate would be coming over in a few minutes for his next lesson, and in the meantime Klug was reviewing the different possibilities for color combinations and all the small excuses he could imagine Sig coming up with.

_"But what about garbage? What about the next puyos not matching? What about the opponent? What about-"_

Klug pinched the bridge of his nose as he forcibly drove those thoughts away. Getting annoyed early wouldn't help either of them in the long run.

Standing up from his desk, Klug started to arrange the whirlwind of papers and textbooks he had spread out into a more cohesive form, with a few stacks of books holding up a guide, copied pages of previous lessons underneath his spiral notebook, sticky notes, and his recently closed spellbook off to the side. His neat printing peeked out from behind the notebook, detailing about nuisance puyos if Sig dares to bring them up. For the third night in a row.

A dull knock rang through the house, snapping Klug out of his thoughts. Downstairs, Sig was waiting with his same blank expression and relaxed pose.

"Hey," Sig said. "Are we gonna go over more math tonight?"

"Nope! This is a puyo night," Klug answered, gesturing for Sig to come inside. As with every visit, he looked around the inside as if it was the first time he'd been there, the only difference being that he still wore that uninterested look on his face.

"Good," was all the boy said, and the two were led to Klug's slightly-messier-than-normal room. He took a moment to peer over at all of the pages laid out before taking a seat.

"Now-" Klug started, pulling up a second chair beside Sig. "Since you still can't grasp what chains really mean, I'll walk you through them one more time."

Sig gave a hum as he picked up a pencil and started reading through the basics of 'stairs' with Klug. While he was explaining, Sig doodled small puyos in the margins of the page, one being an L-shaped form and a small nuisance beside it.

"Are you even listening?" Klug looked over to Sig, pausing from his reading. He saw the small sketches, sighing as he remembered not to get too angry. _'It's still related,'_ he thought to himself. _'As long as it isn't bugs or something, it's fine.'_

The night dragged on, the two writing and sketching concepts of small chains. It seemed Sig understood more from visual representations, but Klug still had to keep notes on their progress, so one page was reserved for writing while the other was for Sig's creations. 

"What if the next is yellow and purple?" Sig asked, stifling a yawn. Klug looked over to the boy's rendition of the chain they were working on, a two-stair stack of red, blue, and green neatly piled. There was already a space reserved to the left with an 'x', leaving no option but to place the incoming puyos on top.

"We're not there yet! We're only talking about how to set them up, not how to predict more colors!" Klug huffed, his annoyance still stockpiling from the moment the other boy started placing theoretical garbage puyos. He muttered something rude to himself, not really caring if Sig heard him or not. "Anyways, say if you have a blue puyo next, you would place it here, and set off your five-chain."

"I see," Sig hummed. He crossed out the current board he had, then made a crude attempt at recreating the board after the chain was finished.

"No, you don't have to make any more!" Klug waved his hand out above the sketch. "That was an 'all clear', so there's no more left."

Hours passed as they continued, finally addressing Sig's question about nuisance puyo. He seemed to be used to lots of them raining down on his board, Klug found, as he kept pointing at small areas that would possibly interrupt his chain. _'No surprise for someone who doesn't pay attention in class,'_ Klug sneered in his head.

"...And then you rotate these puyo here, to connect them to the green and purple puyo here-" Klug was still rambling about longer chains, bringing up the tailing technique. Sig was staring blankly at the page in front of him, occasionally tracing Klug's movements after his finger was off of the page. "-So you'd draw two purple puyos up here, and that should set off an eight-chain!"

Sig nodded as he watched Klug write out his explanations, his cheek just barely brushing against the boy as he followed along to the scratch of pencil against paper.

_'Rotate clockwise once, making sure the green-colored puyo is on top of the above set. The purple-colored puyo should now be on top of the formerly lone purple puyo, connecting the two as with the green-colored puyo. once the two have been placed...'_

Klug was just a few words short of finishing his notes when he finally noticed the weight on his shoulder.

There was Sig, the lazy, sleepy Sig that almost never paid attention. His head was resting comfortably against Klug's shoulder, the warmth seeping in from his body. His eyes were shut, his body more relaxed, and his pencil had long left his grip. He barely made a sound, seemingly content by just having his head resting on his classmate.

Klug froze. He felt his face warm up as he stared at how peaceful Sig looked, as he felt his body heat against him, as he heard every deep breath he took. Klug was tempted to snap his fingers in front of the boy's face, but his whole body felt paralyzed as his heart hammered in his chest.

What was Sig thinking?! He came here to learn, not to sleep more! Sig was supposed to be getting help for what he missed in class, but to Klug's chagrin, he took it as an opportunity to nap again.

However... a small voice spoke out to him. He noticed how the weight of his classmate felt comfortable, how peaceful the silence between them was, and most importantly how Klug felt like his face was going to catch on fire. Every nerve was alight with a strange feeling, a mixture of anxiety and something he couldn't pinpoint. It made his heart beat even faster when Sig just leaned more heavily onto the bespectacled boy, wrapping his non-red arm against his own.

As soon as the word 'love' was brought up by the small voice, he squashed it and forced himself to be annoyed with Sig. This isn't professional, it's not how someone should feel towards their tutor, he should've gotten more sleep at home. But, the voice was persistent. Back and forth he argued in his own head, one half being angry at how careless Sig was, how lazy and stupid he was and how he couldn't stand his behavior.

The other half argued about the fluttering feeling in his chest, how he felt warm all over with the boy sleeping beside him. Klug thought about how adorable he looked, how at peace he looked, how warm he felt against the boy. He thought about how despite their quarrels, deep down Sig was just a normal boy who needed a little extra help. He thought about-

Klug didn't think anymore. He put his arms around Sig as carefully as he could, hooking one arm under his knees, and carried him over to his bed. Leaving Sig alone, he went back to his desk to finish up his notes.

"Klug...?"

Klug looked over. Sig was blocking the lamp light from his eyes, not even bothering to sit up like a decent person. Out of all the people that Klug could tutor, he had to be paired with the most sluggish one.

"What," Klug said flatly. His face was still a bit red, but he hoped that the shadows cast from the lamp behind him could hide his face enough. He was annoyed, he was frustrated, he just wanted to get this lesson over.

Sig paused for a long moment. with a hesitant mumble, he only asked, "What's wrong?"

Klug wanted to scream. Instead, he opted to breathe for a moment and think of a response, one that wasn't as harsh as his initial thoughts.

"Nothing. Do you want to continue the lesson?" Klug asked, pushing up his glasses. He briefly considered kicking Sig out completely, but the pitch black sky outside said otherwise.

"Not really, I think I get it." Sig seemed to find his voice, before immediately losing it in the next sentence, only managing to mumble something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"I said do you mind if I stay here," was the reply. Klug's whole body froze up again in rage at the thought of sharing a bed with him, but dismissed it with a shake of his head.

"No, I don't mind. Let me finish writing first," Klug lied. He did, in fact, mind a lot. But right now he needed a distraction from the whirlwind of emotions stirring his mind and heart. He jotted down a few more notes, detailing about how difficult his tutee was being, but quickly erased it after a moment. He replaced it with a note saying, 'review larger nuisance piles', and closed the book.

Sig, the stone-faced sloth, was staying the night. It shouldn't be that big of an issue, should they keep their distance. He got his side, Klug had his. Nothing to worry about, it was one night.

Klug thought back to how the other felt on his shoulder, and immediately closed it out of his mind as his face went aflame once again. A quick tidy up, a few chores, and off to bed. Nothing to fret about.

...Or so Klug thought.


End file.
